1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slotted fastening ring for making a formfitting connection by compressing or expanding, respectively, the slotted fastening ring during installation or removal, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fastening rings of the type described above are known in the art as Seeger rings or circlip rings. These rings are used to secure the axial position of components, for example, on a shaft or inside a bore. When the respective fastening ring is installed or removed, the ring is extended outwardly or inwardly, as the case may be, with the resilient forces urging the ring which is made from an elastic material, back to its original or ground state. The ground state is defined as the state wherein the fastening ring is not installed. The conventional fastening rings are formed as spiral springs, wherein the resilient properties in the axial direction are essentially inconsequential for attachment on a shaft. The known rings engage with an annular groove when secured on a shaft. When a Seeger ring is used, the Seeger ring is spread apart with Seeger ring pliers, whereafter the ring is pushed onto the shaft in an axial direction. When a circlip ring is used, the circlip ring can be pushed into the groove on the shaft in the radial direction by expanding the ring against the resilient bias.
Moreover, for securing a component on a shaft in the axial direction with the help of a groove, a U-shaped part is commonly pushed with its two legs onto the shaft in the radial direction and then plastically deformed. In this manner, at least the directions of the end regions of the legs converge, thereby guaranteeing that the component is secured in the axial direction. Disadvantageously, however, the U-shaped clip engages with the circumferential annular groove of the shaft only along limited regions, thereby impairing its capability to absorb axial forces.